Chronicles of a Saiyan
by Discombobulated Saiyan
Summary: My attempt at a chaptered story! Follow the life a young Saiyan girl named Imo as she gets more in touch with her powers and receives training tips from her fellow Saiyans! Summary sorta sucks . . . PLZ R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: Now I know I promised a fic and I'm sorry this isn't the one I've talking about! It was an idea I got Saturday night, so just roll with it! So far I'd say it'll be as long or longer than my very first fic but we'll see. Anyway, enjoy!

**Chronicles of a Saiyan**

**The Beginning**

They were some of the best warriors Vegeta-sei had to offer, sent on a mission to conquer planets and sell them to the highest bidder, not one at a time like most soldiers, but multiple planets. They were accompanied by one third-class by the name of Turles, who had asked the commanding officer if he could tag along to offer these elites some of his assistance. He was granted his request. After preparing for take-off, each warrior got into their space pod and headed off to begin their mission.

Rutibaku, Parusa and Turles were told this mission may take several years as they were sent to some of the most dangerous planets within Vegeta-sei's solar system. Turles proved to be a valuable assistant but his companions couldn't help but feel he was hiding something. All three Saiyans were proud warriors but it was Parusa and Rutibaku that planned to live out their lives together as soon as their mission was over.

Parusa was a beautiful Saiyan woman with a perfect hourglass figure and, unlike most Saiyan women, had long, flowing jet black hair kept in a neat braid growing to the middle of her back with messy bangs hanging in front of her face. She also had the deepest brown eyes that seemed to match the color of her hair. She wore very short bottoms which showed off her legs and her torso was covered by a piece of white armor with the stomach plate colored gold. The suit exposed only her arms. To complete her outfit, she wore a pair of white gloves and boots. She had no troubles taking care of herself and could hold her own among Saiyan men. She seemed gentle and quiet enough but in battle she was merciless and unforgiving, denying her small frame and personality. Over her left eye, she wore a blue scouter.

Rutibaku was a handsome Saiyan man that was only a little taller than Parusa and about the same height as Turles with spiky, dark brown hair. He had several small scars on his left cheek from his past battles and a few on his arms. His eyes matched that of Parusa's. His armor was a pair of black, form fitting pants with matching black boots tipped with a deep red. His torso was covered with black armor with white lines accentuating his chest muscles and his stomach plate was a deep red as well. He wore black gloves that only came from the middle of his forearm to the middle of his hand. His demeanor was calm and focused most of the time, but fierce in battle. His scouter was green.

Turles was also a very handsome Saiyan with spiky, black hair, relatively spikier than Rutibaku's. His armor was much like Rutibaku's, except it was purple on the stomach and had purple shoulder plates. He also had purple crotch plates and underneath he wore black shorts. His boots mirrored Rutibaku's as well but were tipped purple. On his arms, he wore what looked like wrist guards. Turles's scouter was pinkish in tinge. Similar among all three in looks was a long, furry brown tail wrapped around their waists.

The start of their mission went without a hitch and they managed to conquer well over a dozen planets within a year. Unbeknownst to them, their home planet Vegeta met an unfortunate end about five years into the journey. Distress messages were sent to the traveling trio but Parusa and Rutibaku's scouters had been destroyed somewhere along the way. Turles, however, received the messages but never said anything.

One year, while Turles was out finishing off the rest of a dying planet, Parusa and Rutibaku gave in to temptation. Months later, it became apparent that Parusa had become pregnant. She gave birth to a healthy Saiyan girl on a meteor just outside the planet they were to conquer next. From then on, it was mostly Turles and Rutibaku that fought and conquered while Parusa tended to her child. However, she wanted the girl to be familiar with Saiyan combat and tagged along with the men, but didn't fight.

Though usually pretty aloof of the couple, Turles kept to himself even more so after the child's birth. Rutibaku took it that he didn't want to interfere with him, his mate and his daughter. They named the girl Jagaimo or Imo for short. A year later, Turles put his plan into motion. Before they were about to head off to conquer another planet, he announced that he was abandoning the mission and going on to meet his new followers, which he had secretly been gathering when he did some missions alone, on a small planet some distance away. He told the pair that he would soon be the ruler of the universe. Bidding his shocked companions farewell, he got into his space pod and took off. For a moment, Parusa and Rutibaku just stared after him. Then they came to accept this, as they could do nothing to stop him. From then on, they continued on their mission and raised their baby.

Imo inherited looks from both her parents. She had the darkest brown hair with two bangs off to the left side of her face and matching brown eyes. To dress her, they salvaged pieces of cloth from a civilization of artists and fashioned some clothes; a loose fitting shirt with a pair a shorts. Imo also possessed a long, furry tail, like all Saiyan children. She often entertained herself with it, when she wasn't watching her father fight. Before the family settled down to rest for the night, Parusa and Rutibaku would tell Imo stories of their home planet, even though the child was too young to remember them yet. Later, when they were sure she could truly understand them, they told her of the Legendary Super Saiyan and warned her of the full moon, which caused Saiyans who stared at it, to transform into giant apes, or Oozaru. They warned her that this should only be used as a last resort in a fight. Being this information on fighting, and due to the Saiyan love of fighting, Imo paid great attention to what she was being told.

As soon as Imo was old enough to walk, they tried teaching her basic fighting techniques. It wasn't long before she pestered her father every day to play fight with her, flailing at his face with her small hands clasped into a small fist. Another Saiyan trait she gained was her remarkable appetite, Parusa kept insisting that it came from Rutibaku more than her.

The happy Saiyan family's happiness was not meant to last, unfortunately. The year Imo turned three and the mission was nearly complete after being gone for a little over twenty years, Parusa and Rutibaku had to make the most difficult decision of their lives. Now that Imo was able to take care of herself more or less, Parusa and Rutibaku explained to her that she must stay in one of their ships while they fought. Today, they were on a particularly dangerous planet, perhaps the worst they had ever been the entire mission. Being badly battered, beaten and bruised the two Saiyans came to realize that this was much too dangerous for their child to be with them at this time. They formed a plan; Rutibaku would make the aliens chase after him, leaving Parusa free to go to the ship occupied by Imo and send her away.

Rutibaku released a barrage of energy on the alien front, provoking them after him. Parusa saw her chance and flew to Rutibaku's ship which held Imo. She opened the pod and immediately started pressing buttons on its control port, being clung to tightly by Imo. Entering a destination, she gently but firmly pried Imo off of her and hugged her tightly for what might just be the very last time. She whispered, "We love you, don't forget us. We'll meet again some day." in her tiny ear and comforted Imo, willing her to stop crying. Tears welled up in those beautiful dark eyes and started streaking down her face as she released her daughter and let the pod close.

Peering through the pod's small circular window, Imo looked down helplessly at the fading figures of her mother and father. She banged futilely on the window, screaming but was soon put to sleep by the ship's suspended animation mechanism. Below, Parusa and Rutibaku fought with all their might against the aliens, but it was no use. They died there on that planet but died knowing their daughter was safe.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I have a few chapters somewhat done, or at least one's I'm happy with. Here's chap 2.

**A Familiar Face**

Light years away, the lone pod carrying the small Saiyan girl, landed on the destination entered; a meteor, ironically a remnant of Vegeta-sei. Imo was gently awakened by the voice of the pod's computer, "Time to wake up, Rutibaku." She opened her tear stained eyes and rubbed them irritably then snapped awake. She climbed out of the pod and ran out onto the meteor's almost desolate landscape screaming for her parents. When she didn't get a reply, she began to panic. Her eyes filled up with tears as she recalled what she saw before falling asleep. It was then she was certain that she would never see her parents again. She went into sputtering sobs and collapsed on the ground. She cried for what seemed like hours and eventually managed to stumble back to the pod and cried herself to sleep.

The next day was no better. Though she was depressed and unsure what sorts of things may be lurking here, Imo still wondered it she could find food. She wanted to go out and look but didn't really feel up to it yet. For several days she remained in the ship, too scared to move, but she soon got over her fear as she could no longer fight her hunger. She found bitter tasting shrubs that grew in little crevices and caverns she found scattered on the surface. She found a crater that held a large reserve of water and drank that. Whenever she was bored and depressed, Imo went into her father's pod, which she made her shelter, and played around with the controls. After awhile, she felt she could control it herself if she needed. It was like this for about half a year, with each day of Imo telling herself that she must survive because her parents would want her to.

One day, Imo was visited by a familiar face. She heard the sounds of a ship land and peered out of her tiny shelter. What she saw was amazing. It looked like a normal Saiyan spaceship but was much bigger in size. But it wasn't the ship that was the most amazing sight; it was who was in it. She recognized the spiky-haired Saiyan immediately and ran to greet him. Though she had never really met him, she did know what he looked like. When she was still very small, she heard his name from her parents when they talked to him. Then she remembered the day he left. When she learned to talk, she said, "Mama" and "Daddy" like any child. Later on, however, she said, "Uncle Tullece". This surprised her parents, but they dismissed it and told her about him, but nothing more.

On his ship, Turles had noticed a small bleep on his scouter coming from a nearby meteor and was curious as to what could possibly be living there. Besides, he was in no real hurry to get to Earth. Asking his followers to land the ship, he stepped out onto the dark, rocky surface. Staring out at the landscape, he focused on the point from where the bleep was coming from. He heard a small sound that came from that direction. He was confused for a moment as he could not see the source of the noise. Then he saw something; bounding down a hill in front of him, was a child. Turles thought this odd. _What would a child be doing out here?_ As the form got closer, he was able to identify the child.

"Imo?" He asked himself. The child scampered up towards him and wrapped herself around Turles's leg. He was exactly as she remembered him but now a long flowing cape billowed behind him.

"Uncle Tullece!" She cried. "I missed you! Where did you go? Why did you leave? Why are you wearing a cape?"

Puzzled, Turles gently pried her off him. He stared down at her and asked, "What are you doing out here?"

Looking up at him, Imo's eyes glazed over. She bowed her head. "Mommy and Daddy sent me out here." She sniffled. "They're dead!"

Turles only replied, sounding almost uninterested, "Is that so?" _So they ran into some trouble and sent Imo off to fend for herself. _He thought to himself.

Imo sniffled again, nodded then looked up at Turles only to see him walking back into his ship.

"Uncle Tullece! Where are you going?" Imo shouted.

He stopped. "To a planet called Earth. I have important business there."

"Can I come?"

He shook his head. "No, Imo. Earth is no place for a child."

"Please? I don't wanna stay alone anymore!" She pleaded.

"You've lasted this long." Was all he said, then he continued on into his ship and didn't even bother to look back at the saddened Saiyan girl. The hatch shut behind him and the ship roared to life.

As the ship began to take off, Imo screamed to him, "Please, Uncle Tullece! I won't get in the way I promise! Wait!" With no further hesitation, his ship lifted off the meteor's surface and sailed off into space.

Back on the cold meteor's surface, Imo stood, almost on the verge of tears. But then she got an idea and fled back to her ship and entered "Earth" in the destination port. She settled into the seat, as the door began to close. Playing around with the controls had served her well. Pressing the "Launch" key, the ship began to fill with its sleeping gas. Imo fell asleep, not knowing how long it would take to get to this planet called Earth. Her ship rose off the ground and sailed off in the direction Turles's ship had taken. In her thoughts, Imo thought about the questions she would ask Turles when she caught up with him. Due to the fact that she didn't know Turles's true reasons for leaving her parents, she held no contempt towards him. He was the only one she could really turn to now. She hoped that maybe he would take her in. Maybe.

Earth was only about an hour from where she took off and she was awakened by the voice of the computer, "Now entering Earth's atmosphere. Time to wake up, Rutibaku." Looking through the pod's small circular window, Imo couldn't believe what she saw. The sky was dark and sinister and the ground was cracked and dry. Trees were dying and animals were lying everywhere. She had thought that Earth had to be a special place if Turles had "important business" there, but she couldn't imagine what that might be by looking at it.

Tossing those thoughts aside, Imo focused on locating Turles. She landed near a huge crack in the dry earth. Climbing hastily out of her ship, Imo looked around. Off in the distance, she could hear loud booms. The sound of combat. Thinking that has to be where Turles is, she flew towards the sound. Coming over the hill, she was surprised to see a humongous tree sprouting from the dying planet. She looked up at its enormous branches and found that the shade of the tree was what was making the Earth look so dark and foreboding, or at least was responsible for it for the most part.

Coming closer she saw figures darting up and down the tree's wide trunk. Stopping just far enough away so she could identify them, she landed and hid behind a fallen tree. She could make out more figures gathered at the bottom of the tree but she noticed the real action was happening right in front of her. As far as she could tell, it looked like two Turles' fighting each other! One dressed like the one she knew and another wearing nothing but bright orange pants.

Imo had no idea what to make of this but was sure that the Turles she recognized was winning. She could've sworn she heard Turles yell out, "Kakarot!" Imo recognized this as a Saiyan name and was relieved of her confusion at there not being two Turles'. The battle was heated and she was wondering why they were fighting in the first place. She wasn't able to think of it further, though, as the two fighters took off into a huge knot in the tree near the top, cutting Imo off from view. She was a little disappointed at this, being Saiyan and all.

Several minutes passed, and then a bright bluish light shone from the knot in the tree. A few seconds passed followed by a loud, resonating explosion. The tree began to quake and Imo feared it may fall over. The light shot all they way up through the middle of the tree and finally shot up into the sky.

As the dust cleared, the roar died down. Imo surveyed the area, trying to see if Turles made it out and defeated this "Kakarot." She came to the conclusion that he was another Saiyan sent on a mission to conquer Earth and was competing with Turles for profits. _Why would anyone want a dump like this?_ She thought.

Seeing through the dust, Imo could make out figures. As more of the dust settled, Imo could make out the figures more clearly. She was shocked to find none of the people she saw before her was Turles. It seemed Kakarot had won.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**: Two more chappys I have in store for you! Hooray! (confetti falls from ceiling and triumphant music plays in background) (ahem) Now then, you're in store for another humorous part of my story! YAY! The sad parts are behind us! There may be more, but I'm not sure yet . . . Hope you're all liking it so far! Enjoy!

**Moving On**

Disheartened that she would never get her questions answered now, she flew solemnly back to her ship. Climbing into her ship and preparing to head off to anywhere but here, she discovered that her ship no longer had enough fuel to leave Earth. Taking a deep sigh, she climbed back out and destroyed it. What good was a ship with no fuel?

She wandered off into a town and was found by a loving Earth family. She didn't struggle against them at all. For one thing, she didn't much feel like it and having been alone for so long robbed her of wanting to. They seemed nice enough. Imo told them that she didn't have a name, so they called her Serenity because of how quiet she was. As they looked her over, they discovered her tail and quickly removed it, finding it just bizarre. They cleaned her up and gave her a stack of fresh new clothes. When they were done with her, you would've never known she was born of an alien race, aside from her untamable spiky hair that they restrained in a pony tail. Looking in a mirror, Imo almost didn't recognize herself.

The following year, Imo was required to attend Earth school. As time went on, she began to grow into a strong, independent young girl, like her mother once was. Ever since that day that Turles was defeated, she hoped she would cross paths with Kakarot again some day so she could question him. Maybe he knew something about Turles, or maybe even her parents. By the looks of it, Turles and Kakarot may have been brothers.

She didn't have to wait long as her wish came true later that same year. Imo was out in a field on her daily training session, when out of the sky came Kakarot.

"Hey there!" He chirped, as he planted himself on the ground before her. Up close he looked exactly like Turles but he seemed different somehow.

"It's you!" She cried, pointing at him.

"You know me?" He asked, cocking his head to one side, obviously confused.

"You're Kakarot! How did you find me?" She asked.

He looked puzzled. "How do you know that name? Only a Saiyan would know that." He stared. "Are you - ?"

"Yes I am! I'm a Saiyan!" Imo exclaimed excitedly. "My name is Jagaimo! But you can call me Imo!" She smiled. "Now how did you find me?" She asked again.

"Well, I felt your energy signal and tracked you down." He explained, making it sound like it was only obvious. "Hey, you're named after potatoes!" He laughed.

She stared at him, angrily. "Yeah? What of it? You're named after carrots, so there!" She folded her arms. "But if it makes you feel better, my _Earth_ name is Serenity. Now, how can you read energy signals without a scouter?" She asked.

He looked at her. "I learned to do that a long time ago. I can teach you if you want."

"Really? That would be great, Kakarot!" Imo cheered.

"Um, just call me Goku. That's _my_ Earth name."

"That's weird." She stated, causing Goku to fall over.

Looking at him, she could finally see the differences between Turles and Goku. _He seems taller._ She thought. It was then she remembered the reason she had wanted to see Goku all this time.

"You know Turles right?" She asked.

Getting up, Goku replied, "Yeah. How'd you know that?"

"Because I do. Are you his brother?"

"No, I don't think so, although it _was_ weird that he looked so much like me. Why do you ask?"

"Same reason you thought he could be your brother." She shrugged. "Why haven't you conquered this planet yet? I thought that was why you were fighting my Uncle Tullece."

Goku blinked. "He was your uncle?"

"Well, no. That's just what I called him when I was little.

"Oh. Well the reason I haven't conquered this planet yet is because I don't want to. This is my home. I was trying to stop Turles from destroying all life on Earth with that tree."

Imo couldn't believe what she was hearing. Turles had tried to _destroy_ Earth?

"Hey don't look so sad." Goku said comfortingly, putting his hand on her head. "How well did you know him?"

"Not very. He deserted my parents and when I was still really small." She explained.

"Oh. Where are your parents?" He asked.

"They . . . died . . . over two years ago . . ." She trailed off.

He was silent for a moment. "I'm sorry to hear that." He said finally. "How did you end up here?"

"I used my father's ship. I followed Uncle Tullece here so I could ask him why he left and maybe stay with him so I wouldn't be alone." She looked up at him. "How did _you_ end up here?"

"Well, according to my brother, I was sent here as a baby so I could grow up and conquer it. But I hit my head really hard one day and well it never happened." He explained.

"Oh. Can you teach me to read energy signals now?" She asked.

"Oh! Well sure!" He laughed, putting his arm behind his head. "We were going to do that, weren't we?"

"Uh, yeah." Imo sighed. _Kakarot worries me._ She thought.

"Okay, I'll teach you but then I gotta go to my friend's place in West City. Her dad built a spaceship for me. I have to go meet her, my son, and another friend on a planet called Namek." He said.

"Why are you going there?" Imo asked.

"Well it seems they've run into some trouble up there and I'm going to help them. Now let's get started." He sat down on the grass in front of her. "Okay, in order to fully master this, it helps to have basic ki control. But first, all you do is focus. Not too hard though." He closed his eyes.

When Imo's parents taught her basic fighting techniques, they also taught her how to control her ki. She picked it up very quickly considering her age at the time. Now, she followed the example of the older Saiyan by sitting down and closing her eyes. "Now what?" She whispered.

"Concentrate. You should start to feel something. Do you?"

"I feel _something_. What is it?"

"It should be my energy signal. Here I'll raise it a little."

"Cool." Was all Imo could say.

Goku smiled and opened his eyes. "That's all there is to it! Keep practicing and you'll get the hang of it in no time! Gotta go now! We'll do more soon!" He waved to her and began to fly away.

"Can I come to Namek with you?" Imo asked him.

"I'm afraid not. I'm going to be doing some really intense training on my way to Namek. It may be too much for you yet." Goku said.

"I'm strong enough to handle it!" She cried, sounding offended.

"I didn't mean anything by it!" _Reminds me of someone. _He thought, waving his hands defensively. "It's just I don't think your family would like it if you just left with someone they've never even met before!" He explained, rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh, well I guess that's true." She admitted. "You better come back!"

"Don't worry! I will!" He smiled. "See you soon!" He flew away. _She sure doesn't act like any of the Saiyans I've ever met before._ Goku thought to himself. _Then again, she was separated from her parents at a young age._ Shaking his head, he continued to fly towards West City.

**A/N**: Poor Imo just can't seem to catch a break, can she? More humor to come so turn the page already!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**: Eh heh . . . (sweatdrops) Wasn't really sure if this title was the best choice or not but it's the best I could come up with! Anywho, enjoy!

**Dumped**

Back in the field, Imo watched Goku until he disappeared from her view, then she sat and practiced her energy sensing for the next hour. Before heading home, she searched for Goku's energy signal and soared off to West City. When she got there, she sensed that the signal was coming from the direction of a place called Capsule Corp. and ran off towards it. People aren't used to seeing flying five year olds, after all. Still concentrating on Goku's energy, she walked onto the lawn in front of the large building and could see the top of a massive circular object from behind it. She was in a bit of a hurry so she ran straight to the back from where she stood and saw the object was really a huge spaceship.

For a moment, she stood in awe, and then remembered she came for Goku and walked over to it.

"Goku?" She shouted out to him. "Come out! I know you're around here!"

His head popped out of the ship's open hatch. "Huh? Oh, Imo! Hi!" He waved. "Wow, you mastered that technique fast! Good job!"

"I'm no amateur, ya know." She retorted. "But thank you. Now I came to give you one last chance to let me come with you!" She smirked. "Whaddya say?"

"Goku. Who are you talking to?" An older looking man came walking up from behind Goku. He had lavender hair, wore a white lab coat and on his right shoulder a small, black cat was perched.

"Oh, this is Imo, Dr. Briefs. I met her about an hour ago. She's a Saiyan like me." Goku explained.

"Is that so?" Dr. Briefs said, not really asking a question.

Goku nodded. "That's right. She seems to really want to come to Namek with me."

"That's because I _do_ really want to!" Imo exclaimed. "Well? Can I? I'll have you know that I'm coming whether you like it or not!" She stated.

Goku seemed at a loss for words. "Sooo – Dr. Briefs? How does this thing work again?" Goku asked, turning to the confused doctor, putting one arm over his shoulder, and then leading him into the ship.

"Goku! Goku! GOKU!" Don't you ignore me! Take me with you! I can handle it, I promise! Goku!" Imo screamed.

"Oh my! Who do we have here?" Came a voice from behind her.

Imo turned to see a blonde woman carrying a tray with two beers on it.

"Huh? My name's Serenity." She said.

"What a lovely name! Is there anything I can help you with, dear? By the way, my name's Bunny. I'm Dr. Briefs' wife." Bunny chirped.

"Uh, I don't think so. Unless you can convince Goku to take me with him to Namek." Imo asked, sounding hopeful.

"I can try, but how do you know Goku and why do you want to go with him?"

"I met him not too long ago. We have lots in common. I want to go so I can help him." Imo explained.

"Oh! Well, let's see." Bunny walked towards the ship and called up to the two men. "Oh honey!"

Again, Dr. Briefs appeared in the doorway, followed by Goku. "What is it, dear?"

"I brought some drinks for the two of you and Goku, this cute girl says she would like to with you on your trip."

"A drink sounds fine! Thank you!" Dr. Briefs smiled, climbing out of the ship and walking towards his wife and taking a beer.

Just then the hatch on the ship closed and the ground started to shake.

In the ship, Goku stumbled into a seat. "Well, I couldn't let Imo come with me!" He laughed.

All three people on the outside of the ship braced themselves as the ship started hovering off the ground.

_Not again._ Imo thought. "Goku! You get back here! Take me with you! Argh!"

Smoke poured out from the bottom of the ship and then the rockets roared to life, raising the ship higher off the ground. Seconds later, it sailed off into the sky and disappeared from view.

"_Why_ does this always happen to me?" Imo yelled, plopping down on the ground and taking a deep sigh.

Behind her, both Dr. Briefs and his wife were still staring at the sky.

"Guess he really didn't want that stereo that we were talking about." Dr. Briefs managed to say.

"_Meow!_" Cried the cat on his shoulder.

"Serenity, dear. Want to stay for lunch?" Bunny asked, placing a hand on the girl's shoulder.

"Serenity? I thought Goku said her name was 'Imo?'" Asked Dr. Briefs.

"It is. That's my Earth name." Imo said, standing up. She turned to Bunny. "I'd love to stay Mrs. Briefs but I have important things to do. Thank you though!" She jumped up into the air. "It was nice meeting you!" Waving to the couple, Imo took off into the sky.

They stared after her, stunned.

"She _is_ a Saiyan." Dr. Briefs said, amazed. "Or just a very strange little girl." He took a swig from his glass of beer, or what was left of it, and then headed into Capsule Corp. "I'll be in the lab, Bunny!"

"O – Of course, honey." Bunny stuttered. What a bizarre turn of events.

**A/N**: More to come as time allows! Stay tuned!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**: Okay, this chapter got a little family heavy but I felt they had to be squeezed in somewhere. (sweatdrops) So bear with me. But after all is said and done, we move on with the story! YAY!!! Now sit back and enjoy!

**Secrets**

For months, Imo trained day in and day out, perfecting the trick Goku had showed her and perfecting her skills. It surprised her that she was able to train so much and still be able to maintain her grades in school. She was even more surprised that her Earth family never asked her where she was for more than four hours after school each day. _They probably think I'm in an after school program or something_. She thought.

On the contrary, Imo's Earth family knew more about her than she thought. On the day the two Saiyans, Vegeta and Nappa, arrived, her family spotted the tails wrapped around the two aliens' waists while watching the news channels that caught the footage. They were relieved to hear the Earth's Special Forces were called to take care of the monsters and moved on. But on the day Imo came to them, lost, scared and alone and finding that she possessed a tail as well, they flashed back to that day and were filled with fear – at first. They saw the despair in the strange girl's eyes and took pity on her. They removed her tail and claimed her as one of their own. After cleaning the girl up and giving her the name Serenity, as she told them she didn't have one, they agreed amongst themselves that they would never tell her what they knew until she was older.

For the first year, life was pretty good. They were amazed at her incredible appetite, and whenever Imo apologized for it, they smiled and insisted that it was just a healthy appetite for a growing girl. On the second year, they told her she must start school. "What's 'skool?'" She had asked. They briefly explained it to her and told her she could make many friends there and learn all kinds of interesting things. They weren't too afraid of leaving her among others as they were sure all she really needed was friends. They also weren't worried as they never talked about her past at home, so there was no reason that would occur at school either. After the first day, they asked how it went and she said it was pretty good and everyone was pretty nice.

They noticed an interesting difference in her behavior when she came home one day after about a week of her first year of school. She seemed focused yet strangely excited about something. They asked her about it and all she said was that she met a very nice new friend. Delighted at this, they asked for her friend's name. She responded with, "Goku." They had no idea who this was but smiled and said, "Well that's nice!" Later that week, her adoptive grandfather stumbled upon Imo training. He was amazed at her ability and quickly dashed home before he could be noticed.

Upon reaching his home, he scrambled inside taking deep breaths. His wife came in soon wondering about all the commotion.

"Gary! What seems to be the trouble, dear? You look like you've seen a ghost!"

"It's Serenity, Naomi!" He sputtered.

"What about Serenity?" Naomi sighed, looking impatient. "You're overdramatic sometimes, ya know." She stared at her husband.

Gary calmed down a bit and sat down at the kitchen table. "She's an amazing fighter!" He finally said.

"What? What do you mean?" Naomi gasped, now sounding afraid.

"She was doing training of some sort! She moved with amazing speed, I could hardly see what she was doing! Not only that, but she can fly!" He exclaimed.

"Oh my!" Naomi now sunk down into a chair at the table like her husband, looking worried. "We couldn't have staved this off forever. She would've have done this eventually. It was only a matter of time."

Just then, Serenity came walking in. "Hey, Ojiisan! Hey, Obaasan!" She cried cheerfully. She stopped and stared at them and their worried faces. "Uh, what's wrong?"

There was a silence. Then Gary quickly sat up and patted her on the head. "Wrong? There's nothing wrong, Serenity! Whatever gave you that idea?" He cheesily lied.

Serenity blinked. "Uh, the fact that you two looked worried up until about five seconds ago." She sweat dropped.

"Oh that! Uh, we were worried about uh . . . . our taxes! Yes that's it taxes! Tax collection's a-coming!" Naomi piped in, laughing.

Serenity blinked at the two of them looking at them as if they were crazy. "Uh, yeah okay, whatever." She said. "I got homework to do anyway. Bye!" She waved to them as she ran down the hallway to her room. _Creepy._ She thought as she shut the door behind her. In the kitchen, Gary and Naomi sighed with relief.

Now, however, Imo made a solemn vow to herself. When she saw Goku again, she would prove to him she could take on anything and show him why he should never leave her behind again. _I can handle anything!_ She scoffed. _I'll show him! _

Finally one day, Imo sensed a huge group of energy signals some distance off. Pinpointing the location the signals were coming from, Imo flew off in that direction. _Finally! He's back!_ She thought excitedly. Arriving at the scene, she hovered above the group. She didn't recognize any of them. _What?! Where is he?_ She grumbled.

Landing among the group they all gasped. Imo looked around. There were at least two humans and two possible Saiyans. _That boy has got to be Goku's son. _ She thought, glancing over at a boy about her age with short black hair. The others consisted of green-skinned beings. _Are they from Namek?_ She asked herself.

A blue-haired woman looked over in her direction. "E-Excuse me? Um, w-who are you?" She stuttered, appearing afraid to approach her.

"My name's Serenity." Imo replied. "Um, do you know where Goku is?" She asked.

The woman blinked. "H-how do you know Goku?"

"I met him a long time ago. Now where is he?" She asked again.

A short distance away, a lone figure watched from the sidelines. "Wonder who this runt is? Could she be Kakarot's daughter? No. She called him 'Goku.' But she has incredible power for such a small kid." Intrigued, the figure continued to watch.

"Um, I, uh, I-I don't know." The woman sighed, bowing her head.

Suddenly, one of the green-skinned aliens walked up to her. He was very tall and wore a dark blue training outfit. Imo sensed great power from him.

"Goku is on Namek. We don't know why he's not here with us. Now, tell us why you're looking for him." He commanded in a deep voice, staring down at her with dark, piercing eyes.

"He promised me he'd come back and he'd train me!" She snapped.

The tall alien's facial expression changed from stern to surprise, just as everyone else's face did. Imo continued, "Now what was this whole 'Namek' thing about that was such a big deal?" She demanded.

The figure who was watching all this, the Saiyan Prince himself, Vegeta, was surprised by this girl's words. "Could she be a –"He paused. "How could that be possible? She's so young! Hmph! She could just be an obnoxious human girl!" He scoffed as he leaned against a tree and continued to listen.

"We went to Namek to find the Dragonballs." The woman with blue hair explained.

Imo blinked. "What are 'Dragonballs'?"

By now, everyone that was present was staring in her direction, not that she cared. But the tall alien, the woman, Goku's son and a short, bald guy were staring at her as if she had sprouted wings or something.

"What?" She asked, a little creeped out now. "I wanna know!" She insisted, standing up straight and looking between them all.

"The Dragonballs are seven magical orbs that, when gathered together, can grant whatever the possessor desires. As long as that desire does not exceed the power of the one who created them." A large, green-skinned alien explained. Imo looked over at him, as did everyone else. The alien coughed a little and the younger aliens that were gathered around him, gasped. Another alien wiped his brow. _He must be their leader or something._ Imo thought.

"Yeah. What he said." The blue-haired woman said. "Explain everything now?" She asked.

"Not really. If these 'Dragonballs' are all that great, what were you looking for them for? What were you gonna wish for?" Imo asked.

"We were going to wish our dead friends back to life." Explained the short, bald man who looked really nervous.

"Oh." Imo said. She looked back at the tall alien. "Say? Are you green-skinned guys from Namek?" She asked.

"Yeah. Why?" He replied.

"Oh, just thought I'd ask." She said. "How come you guys are here instead of, you know, on Namek?"

"We were all transported here. Thanks to Goku." He told her.

"Oh. So why isn't Goku here?"

Before the Namek could speak, another voice spoke up from behind the group.

"Kakarot is finishing off Frieza." The other person she believed to be Saiyan stated, making his way over to the group. He smirked. With all that was going on, Imo had kind of forgotten about him. He was about Goku's height, maybe shorter and he wore, to Imo's surprise, Saiyan armor. _Who is this guy?_ She asked herself.

"Frieza?" She asked him. _He has about as much power as that tall Namek guy._ She noted.

He grew serious. "Yes. There was no way he would leave that battle unfinished. He is a Saiyan after all." He stated. "There's no way Kakarot will make it back alive!" He smiled, evilly.

"Shut up!" Goku's son cried. "My daddy will come back!"

"Dream on, kid." The flame-haired man jeered. "Both Frieza and your father won't make it out of there alive!" He turned and walked back to his spot away from everyone else and sat underneath a tree.

Goku's son looked really angry but he turned away and muttered, "Jerk."

"It's okay, Gohan. Vegeta doesn't know what he's saying. Your dad will come back." The short, bald guy reassured his friend, patting him on the back.

"Yeah, ignore that jerk, Gohan!" The blue-haired woman smiled.

**A/N**: Funny how they were so afraid to talk to her, that they didn't even mention their names to her! (smirks) Heh, "short, bald guy."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**: As it has been ages since I saw the post-Namek eps, please forgive me if I'm putting people where they shouldn't, I don't think there's much of that in this chap but there may be some later. Anyway, enjoy!

**History Lesson**

Imo continued to look over in Vegeta's direction. _Vegeta? That's a Saiyan name!_ She thought. _I have to talk to him!_ She walked away from Gohan and his friends and walked towards Vegeta.

He glanced up at her. "What do you want, brat?" He growled.

"I'm no brat!" She cried.

"Could've fooled me." He snorted. "Well? What is it? I haven't got all day!"

"Your name's Vegeta right?" She asked him.

"You want a prize for that?" He said sarcastically.

Furrowing her brow, she continued on. "No! Well, I just figured that since your name's Vegeta, that means you must be a Saiyan!" She exclaimed.

"My, aren't we smart?" He remarked.

"Yeah, well, I'm a Saiyan too!" She cried, folding her arms.

Here, Vegeta's facial expression changed entirely. Looking surprised, he gazed up at her.

"What?" She asked. "It's true!"

"You're a Saiyan? How can that be?" He asked her.

"What do you mean?" She asked, looking a little nervous.

"How can you be a Saiyan? Kakarot and I, and maybe his brat over there, are the only Saiyans left! There's no way you could be a Saiyan!" He shouted.

"'Only Saiyans left'? What do you mean?" She asked.

"Vegeta-sei was destroyed a long time ago." He grumbled.

Imo stared at him. "What? How?" She asked.

"Frieza destroyed it but the survivors were told that a huge asteroid destroyed it." He explained, looking not at all comfortable with the subject.

Imo's face furrowed. She would've cried, but she never knew her home planet, so she had nothing to mourn except her people. "So that's why Goku's still up there." She murmured, glancing up at the sky.

"Who were your parents?" He asked her.

"Huh? Uh, Rutibaku and Parusa." She said, kind of caught off guard by the question.

He looked thoughtful for a moment. "Never heard of them." He said finally. Imo fell over.

"How could you not have heard of them?" She screamed. "They were some of the best warriors from Vegeta-sei!"

"Oh really?" He mocked. _That would explain her certain sense of pride and power level. She's almost as strong as Kakarot's brat._ He thought.

"Yes, really!" Imo snapped.

"Well then. How did you end up here?" Vegeta asked her.

Surprised by his sudden change in tone, she quickly answered. "Um, I flew here a little over a year ago." She explained.

"You flew here?" He asked. "How?"

"I came here in my father's ship." She said. "Duh!"

Vegeta looked a little annoyed at this, but asked, "Where are your parents?"

"They died over two years ago." She said quietly. "They died battling on a very dangerous planet, so they sent me away so I wouldn't get killed too."

"Is that so?" He grew quiet again, and then asked. "They were on a mission weren't they?"

"Yeah." Imo murmured.

"More of Frieza's doing." He muttered.

"Now what're you talking about?" She asked kind of regretting she ever came to talk to Vegeta.

"The Saiyans have always been conquerors of worlds since we knew no one could stand up against us. But a long time ago, Frieza came to recognize us and wanted to utilize our powers to his advantage. Since then, we sent our best, and sometimes our young, out to take over planets, preparing them for sale. We never complained because that's what always had done but Frieza grew richer off of the profits and was soon seen as a tyrant by most of us. Many of us feared him because of his power and never dared to confront him. I, however, was forced to remain with him for most of my life. Me and two others." Vegeta explained, looking away from her.

"So we always sent little babies out on their own? That's just how Goku ended up here." Imo commented.

"Yes. He botched his whole purpose for being here in the first place." Vegeta spat.

"So you and some others were with Frieza when Vegeta-sei was destroyed?" Imo asked, taking the liberty of sitting in the grass in front of Vegeta. "Hey, wait. You're named after our planet!"

"However did you guess that one?" He asked sarcastically. "And yes. I was on Frieza's ship at the time. I don't know where the other two were."

"Oh." She replied, looking away. Then she looked thoughtful. "So why were you named after Vegeta-sei?" She asked.

"My father was named Vegeta so he named me Vegeta as well. It's royal Saiyan tradition." He explained.

"Royal Saiyan – "She gasped. "_You're_ Saiyan Royalty?!" She cried, jabbing a finger at his chest. "COOL!"

"Hmph. Not like it matters now, but yes. I am Vegeta, Prince of all Saiyans!" He stated proudly.

She stared at him and frowned. "Yeah, uh, you gotta work on that."

He glared at her. _She reminds me of Kakarot. No respect whatsoever!_ He thought angrily. _She has much more pride than he does, anyway. She is born of a much higher class than he is, however. According to what she said, her parents must have been elite warriors. Not exactly Nappa's status but certainly great warriors._ He smiled_. Maybe she'll agree to join me in my conquest of this pathetic planet! She could prove quite useful to me! She'll be of much more use to me than Kakarot's brat!_

Imo watched the dramatic change in Vegeta's facial expressions and cocked her head to the side. "Um, Prince Veggie? Are you okay?"

"Hm?" He stared across at her. "Yes. Now go bother someone else, brat!" He growled.

She frowned. "Fine! I will!" So she stood up and stomped away. _The first Saiyan I meet that actually is willing to talk to me and knows about our planet and he turns out to be the spoiled brat of the whole dang thing!_ She thought to herself.

**A/N**: Aw! Bonding! If you could call it that! I don't remember seeing Raditz and Nappa with Vegeta in that dark room on Frieza's ship when Vegeta-sei exploded so I just made it so Vegeta didn't know where they were! Hope you liked it guys!


End file.
